Scooby doo paw patrol and the beast of blueberry heights
Summary When the Mystery Patroller is broken down Scooby Doo and the gang come to the rescue Episode (Title has Scooby-Doo and the PAW Patrol on it) Scooby:Scooby-Doo PAW Patrol and the Beast of Blueberry Heights. (Episode starts with the gang driving to a new mystery only at Adventure Bay) Fred:Well we're almost there. Daphne:Great Freddy. Velma:Jinkies Fred! look up there. (Points to PAW Patroller) Ryder:Rocky everything ok? Rocky:Yeah Ryder look. (Shows them a bag) Ryder:Ok who did this? (Everyone looks at Cali) Cali:Row? Katie:Oh Cali you really done it this time. (Mystery Machine pulls up) Fred:Hey look it's the famous PAW Patrol. Danny:Hey can you give us a lift? Fred:Sure. Hope in. (They do so and drive away) Fred:Ryder I thought you were only the leader of the Mystery Patrol. Ryder:I am it's just that the PAW Patrol came first. Cali:Row? Katie:Oh Cali you naughty kitty you. Ace:Yeah as apart of Alex's Mini Patrol too. Fred:So where you kids headed to? Ryder:Blueberry heights. We're gonna investigate the sightings of a monster called the Bat Phantom of Blueberry Heights Fred:That sounds like our kind of thing. Shaggy: Zoinks man I got a bad feeling about this. Scooby:Re roo Raggy, Fred:Uh Ryder where's that boy who looks like you? Your brother...... Ryder:Ranger? He's in the army he only solves mysteries with us when he's off. (They come to a house on the cliff) Fred:Is this it? Ryder:Yeah thanks for the ride guys. Fred:Anytime Velma:We'd like to help solve the mystery. Katie:Really? Fred:Yeah for years we've been doing this kind of thing. (A suspicious man comes to them telling them not to go to the house) Spooky Man:Leave this place! The Bat Phantom of Blueberry Heights is here! Ryder:That's why we're here. To help Mr. Price with the Bat Phantom Of Blueberry Heights. Spooky Man:I'm warning you! Leave now! Fred:Sorry pal we're gonna solve this mystery and nobody is going to stop us. Velma:Let's head inside. Shaggy:I'm not goin in there man. Right Scoob? Scooby:Ro ray. Daphne:Not even for a....Scooby Snack? Scooby:Rokay! Shaggy:Like my stomach wants one to man. (Once inside they look around) Zuma:There's no monster. Skye:Yeah but it sure is spooky in here. Rubble:(Gulps)I'm s-s-s-scared. Ryder:Ok gang let's split up and look for clues Velma: Jinkies I think I already found one. (Shows them a wire) Shaggy:Like this glow in the dark paint could be a clue. Fred:(About the wire)This could be a clue. Velma:(About the paint)A clue. Fred:Alright gang split up time. (Shaggy Scooby Danny Cali and Rubble go to the kitchen) (The gang look for clues) Daphne:This wing stretcher could be a clue. Fred:Yeah only because we're dealing with a bat monster. Groundskeeper:Hello I'm the groundskeeper of Blueberry Heights and I warn you. Leave now. (He leaves) Fred:It's not like that spooky man (They walk up stairs Velma finds a book) Velma:This book could be a clue it tells the history of Blueberry Heights. Fred:Another clue. Ryder:This newspaper says about Mr Price sailing his house. VelmaThis says about a property developer named Mr.Johnson. (They get suspicious cuts to kitchen and the rest make sandwiches) Shaggy:Little peanut butter some cheese tomato jelly pickles liver liverwurst onions lettuce banana some chips. (Rubble Cali and Scooby eat cookies) Scooby:Rummy rookies. (Danny makes a sandwich) Shaggy:Like Scoob don't talk with your mouth full. Scooby:Rummy. Puppy pops and meow meow ice pops. Rubble:Mmmmmm liver flavor puppy pops. Rubble:Yum. (Cali eats cookies) Shaggy:Like time for some TV. Who's up for Apollo the Super Pup? Rubble:I LOVE APOLLO THE SUPER PUP!!!!!!!!!! (Cuts to them walking they discover clues a mirror and cloth) Shaggy:Like this could be a clue. and this paper to man. (Bat Phantom hisses) Shaggy:Zoinks! The Bat Phantom of Blueberry Heights! (They run Danny and Shaggy run off cuts to a barrel they jump into it) Shaggy:Like run for it Danny! (They see it it looks at them it snarls at them they look at each other then to him) Shaggy:Apple core. Bat Phantom:Boltamore. Danny:Who's your friend? Bat PhantomME!!!!! (They throw apples in his face he is mad and crushes the barrel they run as Happy Haunted Sunshine House plays cuts to Mr Price's office) Mr. Price:And that's the story only the property developer wants it. Fred:Dont worry sir we'll investigate this mystery. (Cuts back to chase they run to Curtin he is with them they see and run off Shaggy puts Danny to where he was they continue to until they realize it's not working they srugg shoulders at each other and run they then run around two doors Shaggy gets out of the way then the monster still chases Danny then Shaggy uses a mallet and nearly hits Danny with it the monster takes the one form the other door and nearly hits Shaggy with it until Shaggy pulls the monster's foot he screams and cuts to a window they run by it a few times the bat phantom appears and tries to grab them they run he looks around then sees a painting Danny and Shaggy see him and Shaggy throws a pie in his face they run as he wipes it off they tip toe past some mirrors in the second he is in it they come back to only see their reflections then continue tip toeing the Bat Phantom pokes it's head around the corner grinning menacingly they freak out and run they bump into each other even the monster they fall down the stairs leading to the basement the rest hear this and goes to find out) Shaggy:Oh my head. (The gang come down) Chase:What's going on down here? Danny:We caught the Bat Phantom Of Blueberry Heights. Velma:Now let's see who this monster really is.... (Pulls mask off revealing) All:Professor Hyde White? Ryder:Why would he do something like this? Shaggy:Wait a second. (Pulls mask off revealing) All:Harry the Hypnotist? Shaggy:Harry the hypnotist? Fred:It can't be. (Pulls mask off) All:Bigfoot?! (Daphne pulls Bigfoot mask off) All:Don Knotts? (Scooby pulls Don Knotts mask off) All:Keith Chapman?! Shaggy:(Looks at camera)Like who's that? Voice:(Pulling mask off) ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ENOUGH WITH THE SILLY MASKS!!!! (The real culprit is...) Mr.Price:YOU! Daphne:You know him? Mr.Price:Yes this is Mr.Johnson our friendly nigborhood property developer. Velma:He used the Bat Phantom to scare off buyers so you would except his offer. Mr. Price:I guess so. Johnson:And I woulda gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids! This place could have been a fancy hotel. (Police takes him away Mr. Price congratulates the gang) Mr.Price:Thank you so much kids. My groundskeeper and the Spooky Man we're just trying to protect you. Why don't you help yourselves to a snack while I sort this mess out. Let me show you to the kitchen. Shaggy:Like that's ok man we know where it is. Scooby:Yeah. Ree hee hee hee hee! Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Rubble:Rubble-Double-Doo! END Category:Mystery Story